


War letters - Marlene and Ryan

by RebeccaAnabelBurrows



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Epistolary, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaAnabelBurrows/pseuds/RebeccaAnabelBurrows
Summary: Marlene and her younger brother's relationship, seen through two letters. Ryan's letter is in italics.Mentions of family bonds, friendships and romantic relationships.
Kudos: 1





	War letters - Marlene and Ryan

Hi, pumpkinhead ! 

_Hi, evildoer_

Despite your idiotic lies to our parents, I’ve been informed of the last accidents at Hogwarts. Mariah - my partner, remember - talks about it a lot because her cousin is a Half-blood. Perhaps you know her ? She’s a Ravenclaw, fifth or fourth year. Barbara Tennyson, I think ? Tennyson for sure, but maybe her name’s Mara or Carla. Well, you’re a Head Boy and she is in your house, so you should know.

_You would have lied too. Yeah, I remember Mariah. She offered me coffee three times the day I came to see you at work for the last holidays. She's of the nervous kind, right ? I know Barbara. It's written Tenison, by the way. She's in the Quidditch team, one of the younger members. She plays Keeper but I believe she's a good Chaser too. Kelly - she had been made Captain this year, have I told you ? - might take her old position back._

I hope your friends are okay - give my love to Kelly - and be mindful of the Muggleborn ones. Slytherins can be nasty, and I doubt that the last students sent to Hospital Wing are Purebloods. About this, Ryan, I know you’re well minded but you should be careful. The MacKinnon’s name is a powerful one, and one who could be of interest for some unsavory characters. 

_I am okay. Kelly's alright, she sends her love. Miranda - Fawley, you know her brother - was attacked this morning. Someone hexed her and she fell in the staircase. She is taking some rest at the Hospital Wing. Pomfrey doesn't allow us to see her but I'll go with Kelly to visit her tonight. She's the sixth one. Professors are asking us to never go anywhere alone. Don't worry. We'll be careful._

I know your heart is in the right place, but in scary times, or even all the time, we make choices we’re not proud of. However, some are worse than you can imagine, and I see the results of it every workday. It’s not pretty. 

_Thanks for the reality check, but I am not an idiot. My best friend is a Muggleborn, I am aware of what happens to people like her when people like us turn wrong._

How are you ? Are you planning to go home for the holidays ? Myriam and Jonas will be there for the first week. They said they had some news and I am so excited to see them ! I love our big brother with all my heart but sometimes I really hate him for having settled in France. 

_I'll come. Mum would kill me if I didn't. Jonas had never been the one to write, but Myriam - bless her heart - had sent me a letter. I am glad they're okay but them leaving in a Muggle town makes me nervous. However I am aware that they're to proud to leave._

I mean, he wouldn’t have met Myriam if he hadn’t, so I guess it’s not a total loss but still. Also, teaching at Beauxbâtons should be considered as high treason. The French, Ryan ! He’s teaching French kids ! - 

_What a sad thing ! Well, it could be worse. At least he's not teaching them Quiddith._

As you can see, I don’t ressent Beauxbâtons anymore for the Quidditch friendly match of ‘76. I am such a grown up ! - Also switching positions shouldn’t be allowed in Quidditch. They played nasty. Well I guess those bastards graduated anyway so he isn’t teaching them but ugh. 

_It's nice to see you act like an adult, for once._

There’s a curfew in Diagon Alley since this morning’s attacks. We don’t have any news from Dad’s Aunt Guinevere and her shop had been destroyed by the explosion. I am trying to get more informations - I’ll owl you when I’ll know more. 

_I've read the news this morning - I guess you'll send a letter in the afternoon ? - I saw Guinevere's name in the victims' list. She was a nice old lady. I loved her old bookshop and her stale biscuits. I hope Grandma isn't affected too much. How's Dad ? When is the burial ? I'll ask to come._

At home, all is okay as far as I know.  
As for myself… well, sharing a flat with friends is rather, let’s say, interesting. Amelia is bad at sharing space, her law books are all over the place and Lukas can only cook the Muggle way. 

_And you can't even cook the wizard way. I am half convinced you're living with them so you can eat something good every once in a while. As for Amy's books, you're one to talk. You're worse than her, you're a hoarder. I found Dad's lost quills, my Bagshot's biography and some of my favorite sweaters in your room when I packed my stuff for school._

Honestly, I am glad to have them with me. We’re spending a few days in the Manor for the holidays. My friends say hi.  
The training to be Auror is quite exhausting. I have been overjoyed since I heard that you’ll go into training next year. You better work hard for your NEWTS if you really want it, though. I know you can do it, and you can always ask me for help in Charms. I am done with Herbology, though. Sprout is a dear but I swear her plants are demons in hiding. 

_I don't want to hear about Mandrakes ever again._

The MacKinnons Aurors. Doesn’t it sound great ? I am glad I have nearly finished training, though, I want to do my part. 

_The MacKinnons Aurors ? That sounds good, I can't deny it. I'd like to do my part too._

How is Professor McGonagall ? Say hello for me, I couldn’t have made it without her help. 

_McGonagall is happy to know you're successfull in her studies (her words, not mine. I am sure I'll do better !). I've also given her news of your friends and she was delighted._

Do you know a sixth year Gryffindor named Riley, by the way ? She’s Sam Johnson’s sister, and Sam is such a nice guy.  
I know you’re not his biggest fan - I never understood why - but I think he’s decent enough and I really like him. Well, I’m not sure it makes you happy, but we’re currently dating. 

_I've never said I didn't like Johnson. Okay, I don't like him. I'm polite about it, though. I just ignore him. He almost broke my arm with a Bludger during a match when I was in third year. You don't remember that, do you ? I think you didn't see the match, you were at the Charms' club with Amelia but you came to the Hospital Wing to see me afterwards._

_If Lukas had not caught me that day... well I hope a professor would have think of something. I was losing control of my broom, I almost fainted. As you know, Lukas was keeper. He left his position and saved my life. He had never told you that, had he ?_ _Well, that's why we don't like Sam. Hufflepuff scored six times after Lukas' departure and he stayed with me and Mrs Pomfrey instead of joining the other to continue the match. I don't remember who took his place. We lost. 120-300, and the most deloyal match Hufflepuff had ever won. Well, it wasn't entirely Johnson's fault, but still._

_The fact that he is dating you isn't in his favour. He better treats you like a princess. If he doesn't - well I am sure Amelia willl get to him before either Lukas or I have the chance._

Mother told me to ask you if you need some extra clothes but I don’t think so - she has already sent you two scarfs, gloves and even a furred cloak, right ?  
She’ll send you some more nevertheless, you know her.

_I already have enough stuff to dress all my roommates for the next five years. Thanks her for me, though._

Do you have any ideas for Dad and Lukas’ birthdays ? Try to not forget Dad’s, it’s the twentieth. I guess a new quill will do. 

_Damn it ! Well, can I send you some money so we can pool together to offer him something ? Please ! I totally forgot about it and your idea is great ! I know he misses the ones you've hoarded. Take a Forester, he broke his last one._

I think I could have tickets for the Bizarr’ Sisters concert in Glasgow for Lukas’ birthday but I am not sure yet. It’s in March, and with everything going on, I am afraid it will be cancelled. 

Maybe a Puddlemere United cloak. Amelia was thinking about tickets for the Quidditch final but there’s no way Lukas is supporting the Tornadoes or the Arrows and it’s truly expensive - we spent most of our last paychecks on furniture. You wouldn’t believe how costly some cupboards and a desk can be. 

_If you want to please Lukas, dump Johnson. I am kidding - or maybe not.  
I agree with you, forget the match. He already has a Puddlemere cloak. I heard the concert is good, but yes, wouldn't take a Muggleborn here this year. Had you think about a Muggle concert ? Find one cheap enough and Amelia, Lukas and you could all go. He'd love that._

I met Helena yesterday. You could have told me she left Hogwarts because her parents were worrying about her security, I looked like an idiot when I asked her why she was home and if everything was alright ! She studies at home now but she doesn’t seem to like it. My guess is that it’s lonely, all her friends are probably at school. 

_Helena is a stalker, okay ? Not a sweetheart or anything like that. She's just obsessed with me._

We were thinking about doing a Halloween party at the flat, I’ll invite her. Pumpkin pies, orange and black decorations, a bunch of fake candles - that flat doesn’t to be fire tested - and ghost stories. Nearly as nice as an Hogwarts one, right ? 

Are you keeping in touch with Helena ? She has a dog she named Ryan. Is there a story behind this ? I’d love to hear about that. 

_Very funny, Marls._

About pets, did you know that Amelia have a new hedgehog ? Bubble-the-Wild-Owl-with-a-broken-wing-and-a-killer-glare had been nursed back to health and flew away but Amelia’s saviour complex convinced her she had to find another animal to save.  
Well, our new roommate is a hedgehog once again - I am starting to think they’re her favorites. There’s a problem of some sort with one of his leg. Poor thing. I remember Amelia bossing me around when I sprained my ankle in sixth year. 

_I am glad Bubble's gone. That thing was scary as hell._

So for now, Poor Thing is named Carter. I sincerely hope he is shyer than David - it’s the former hedgehog. He liked hugs. The thing was, nobody wanted to hug him - I honestly wonder why. 

_I've seen Amelia actually hugging him. Don't ask, your friend is wonderfully weird like that._

You might want to kill me after that, but I’ve been wondering : are you and Amelia dating ? I bet 5 sickles that you were, but Lukas said you didn’t yet. She’s my best friend and you’re my little brother, you have to tell me ! I am almost an Auror now ! 

_Ask Amelia, you said it yourself : she's your friend. And say to Lukas that you're not the only ones who know how to make a bet. Do you really want us to make a bet about you two ?_

_Because Amelia think you'll look for us to kill the harmless youth we are first and then talk to each other about your goddamn feelings. I bet otherwise. I think you'll end things with Johnson first, then have a nice chat with Lukas about your goddamn feelings, and then plot our murders together._

By the way, I want my book about famous Aurors back ! Seriously, I lent it to you months ago ! 

_I send the book to Lukas. You want it back ? You have to speak to him first._

Take care, 

_Brotherly yours,_ _Ryan_

The best sister ever, Marls 

_P.S. : You'll thank me later_

Love you always.


End file.
